


The Most Important Question

by Quente



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: M/M, that one conversation that they never shoulda had, two rivals meet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quente/pseuds/Quente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirishima and Onodeira go on an unexpected business trip together. They have a nice, awkward talk about their relationships, and Kirishima raises a topic of interest to them both. Yep: he <i>goes there</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Important Question

**Author's Note:**

> To Ms. Fencer-X in thanks for all the lovely work she's done to further this fandom!

“So, who topped, do you think?”

Onodeira dropped his fork, the clatter echoing across the posh restaurant like a gunshot. He fought his involuntary blush by picking up his water and taking a long sip.

...Oops, that was not his water. The cool beer did help, though, and he took a breath before replying.

“Ah, apologies. I think I misheard you, sir.” Onodeira was careful to keep to polite language, even if they were outside of their ordinary circumstances. Kirishima seemed to have no such qualms, however, which made sense. Kirishima was his elder in both years and experience, and being editor-in-chief of Japun was no small achievement. “You’re discussing our … ratings?” Hoping beyond hope that that was the case.

Kirishima laughed, looking over the little guy in front of him. Onodeira was too much of a pushover for Kirishima’s interest, but they were linked by an interesting chain of events, and the opportunity to tease Onodeira had been too much to resist. “Ah, is that how you interpreted my question?”

“...I...aaah…” Kirishima’s response left Onodeira gaping again, and this time he ate a few forkfuls of his expensive steak mechanically before he replied. Such was the situation that he didn’t even taste the well-seasoned meat; it was a shame. “...S-so you’re discussing our...mutual friends?”

“I never thought Takafumi was particularly your friend…” Kirishima mused, and laughed when Onodeira blushed yet again. “Your face is getting redder and redder, Onodeira. If you keep that up, people will be thinking we’re newlyweds.”

“And whose fault is --” Onodeira cleared his throat, biting back his usual response. He wasn’t here with Takano, after all. In fact, this whole business trip was due to a series of unfortunate coincidences. They were both visiting new writers in a far-off prefecture, and the company had seen fit to book them consecutive hotel rooms, and put their meals on the same bursar. This required them to spend more time than usual together, and no matter how Onodeira tried to get out of the commitment, it was unavoidable.

_“Onodeira, would you seriously rather I go and spend time with that man? You, at least, he has no issue with.”_

_“And how do you know that --?” Onodeira argued._

_“Trust me.”_

And that had been the end of that discussion, which led to this particular night, and that particular question…

“You’re killing me,” Kirishima snorted. “How does Takano put up with your dithering?” His amusement rose, however, at the glare that Onodeira leveled in his direction. Maybe this little guy had some fight in him after all. “But seriously, haven’t you ever wondered --?”

“Of course! … Sir.” Onodeira said, directing his annoyed gaze back to his plate. “But it isn’t something for me to ask.” Still, it occasionally bothered the hell out of him. Takano had never given him the chance to take the more active role, and that meant that Yokozawa had gone somewhere with Takano that Onodeira had not. It sucked, in fact, especially when Takano had taken all of his own firsts…

“I can tell it bothers you. Therefore, you must assume that Yokozawa put it in Takano.” Kirishima’s eyes were still gleaming with amusement, irises alight with the candles set between them on the white tablecloth.

The fact that this looked like a date did nothing to ease Onodeira’s mind. In fact, being with a well-spoken and well-presented man in a nice setting had given him a false sense of security; at least that had been well and truly dispelled. He took another long draw from his beer. Half done.

“Easy now. I don’t want to have to explain to Yokozawa why you’re drunk and in my room,” Kirishima said.

“You won’t need to do such a thing, …sir.” Onodeira responded, his voice as growly as it could get. “But anyway, since we’re _going there_ , to answer your question… Yes, I do wonder that. But doesn’t it bother you too? The thought that Yokozawa-san had something with Takano-san that is apart from both of us?” Speaking this out loud only added to the heat of Onodeira’s cheeks, but he wasn’t going to back down now.

Kirishima was silent for a moment, considering the question. It was an interesting one, given that he’d never expected Onodeira to do more than blush and stammer. “You’re more of a man than I thought,” he said.

“Well thanks - !! … sir,” Onodeira growled, his glare deepening. This guy teased more than Takano, even, and without any of the underlying concern that Takano always gave him to mitigate the harsh words. Onodeira didn’t even bother to keep the sarcasm out of his tone.

“No, it’s a good question, so I’ll answer it honestly. Yes, it bothers me. I don’t understand Takafumi’s fixation on the man, for one. And the thought that he’d had enough desire and initiative to push Takano over and … well, THAT boils my blood.” Kirishima gave his wine a long sip, sighing afterwards. “And it’s nothing that I can admit to him, either. In fact, you’re probably the only person that would understand.”

Kirishima met his eyes. “And trust me, my boyfriend was none too happy to let me go on a trip with you, either. He was pouting for weeks about it.”

“I don’t care, … sir,” Onodeira snorted, downing the rest of his beer in a long draw. As if Yokozawa’s mood was his concern. There was not enough beer in the world for this uncomfortable situation. “But yeah, since we’re talking freely, let me admit that Takano-san warned me to not ever let my guard down around you. I guess I saw what happened when I did… but for the most part, I think he’s relieved that you took Yokozawa-san out of his hair, to be honest. Because that guy was really getting in our way!”  

Oops, Onodeira thought, catching a tiny dangerous glint in Kirishima’s eye, maybe a whole beer in five minutes had not been such a good idea. There was only one way to make that better, though… Onodeira lifted a finger to the waiter and tapped his beer glass before leveling a determined look at Kirishima.

The other beer came, and was half gone before Onodeira organized his thoughts. But when he did...

“Listen. No matter what you think, Yokozawa-san is never gonna get Masamune back, so be content that even if he -- if he fucked Takano-san raw, he’ll never get to do it again. … sir.”

Kirishima lifted an eye at Onodeira’s tirade, and then began to laugh, a heart chuckle that drew the stares of the whole room. “Ahhhh -- haha -- okay, it was worth this whole trip just to hear such a polite kid say such a dirty thing. But good. I feel better, now. I was worried that you were such a pushover that if Yokozawa wanted to swoop in and get Takano back, he could.”

“What, you don’t have faith in your own … dick?” Onodeira snorted. He was beyond feeling the weight of his words, now. Two beers in ten minutes, a new record. “I need to pee.” He staggered up, and Kirishima stood too, catching his arm with a laugh.

“Okay, let’s walk together then,” Kirishima said, steering him. “So you’re telling me you don’t mind bottoming forever to that guy of yours?” Spoken softly into Onodeira’s ear.

“How do you know that I’m the -- “

“Pfffft.” Kirishima’s laugh echoed down the hall to the toilet.

After peeing, Onodeira’s thoughts became a bit clearer. “So you’re saying that you always top? You’ve had absolutely no desire to feel it the other way, and see what it’s like to be wanted like that?”  He held the wall by the sinks for balance while he waited for Kirishima to finish up.

Not that he’d looked while in the urinal next to Kirishima or anything, but Onodeira might have noticed that the guy’s physical endowments were not negligible. In fact, there was absolutely nothing that a man like Yokozawa could complain about.

Kirishima shrugged, then went to wash his hands next to Onodeira. “...Yeah. I want that. But that’s not something I need to be discussing with you.”

“ -- !! Didn’t you just ask me…”

“Don’t get me wrong,” Kirishima chuckled, “I just mean that it’s the first thing on my agenda to discuss with Yokozawa, the second I get back.”

Onodeira flushed again, thinking that there was probably no chance of a similar conversation ever taking place with Takano. In fact, if anything, it would go like this.

_“Takano-san. Please allow me to climb on you today…”_

_“Of course you can be on top. I love it when you ride me, Ritsu…”_

And that would be the end of that...

“What, are you spacing out now, thinking about sex?” Kirishima snorted, “I didn’t realize you were such a perverted guy.”

“You -- were the one bringing it all up in the first place! ...sir.” Onodeira responded, knowing that he sounded as exasperated as he felt.

Kirishima laughed again. “Ah. Maybe I can see why Takano likes you. You have more fight in you than it looks. But let’s go continue our lovely dinner…”

 

~

 

Later, Onodeira thought of that meal as one of the longest in his life. Still, it raised interesting points. He had the occasion to think about it again one day, when he ran into Kirishima on the elevator.

They regarded each other silently for a moment before Kirishima grinned at him, raising his thumb in a hell-yes salute. “We did it,” Kirishima said. “How about you guys?”

“That -- !! Is not your business!” Onodeira said, instantly blushing to the rim of his ears.

“Ahh, none for you, eh? Too bad,” Kirishima departed the elevator laughing, leaving Onoderia behind in a flustered mess.

Onodeira sighed, letting his head hit the cool metal behind him. Why did it have to be like this? He should’ve been a journalist instead.


End file.
